Hitokiri
by TigerWolf
Summary: A Hitokiri is a Assassin/Manslayer. This perticular Hitokiri is a well,... Mystery. If you like Dilandau, swords and Martial Arts then you might like this story. This is an A/U, please R & R
1. Part 1

**Hitokiri**

**By**

**TigerWolf**

**Part One**

**~ A Girl with No Past ~**

An elderly man looked up from his shop to look at the clear day around him.  The streets were busy and many people were walking around the streets looking at the open shops that lined the way.  Today was a good day for business with the tournament being held.  He looked over at his wife who just sold some herbs to a young girl, she smiled at him then pointed down the street were he was not looking.  He turned around to look at the empty street since their shop was located at the end of the market most of the people where in the other direction.  But one person walked down the street.  A rather odd looking person walked his way into the city, and his smile grew.

"Hello Miss Himura." The elder man called out to the girl.  The girl waved at him.

"It's nice to see you again Dr. Genzi, Genzi-Dono." She greeted very politely.  "Why is the town so busy today, may I ask?"

"There is a tournament being held in the stadium today.  The tournament is being held by the Zaibach government and it's said the Dragon Slayers shall be competing.  It is also rumored that if one does well in the tournament they might get recruited into a part of the Army. So it has people from all over coming to either compete or watch."  Dr. Genzi said with excitement.

"Dragon- what?" Miss. Himura replied.  Dr. Genzi smacked her over the head.

"ORO!" She cried, rubbing her head.  Most would be shocked by Dr. Genzi's actions but Himura-San did not look like a normal girl.  Her long red hair was held in a high ponytail with a simple leather tie, the front shorter parts that could not be held back fell down framing her face.  She wore white loose cloth pants (not a hakama), and a deep blue gi with white lining. At her side a sword was attached that had a black scabbard, a sword which was a traditional Japanese sword, which was unknown to this area. But there were more unusual things about this girl besides the clothing which was not a dress, or the sword at the side, which to most was unbelievable and a very good laugh. Or her very red hair that was worn up high, there was also her intense purple eyes, and a very visible scar on her left cheek.  So to most Gaeaen's she seemed very odd, almost dangerous if one did not talk to her.  But to us reading the story would think she looked like a female samurai of Japan.

"I always forget how little you know of Zaibach.  Himura-san you can be such a baka at times, you should at least know of the Dragon Slayers.  They are an elite group of soldiers well trained with swords and guymelefs, you know the big things that fight and can fly?" Dr. Genzi asked, Himura nodded her head. "Well they are the best Zaibach has to offer, and to top it off they are lead by Zaibach best warrier, Lord Dilandau Albatou.  Tell you the truth he is a very scary guy, kills without remorse, the one guy in all Zaibach you don't want to cross.  That's why he is known as the Manslayer in Zaibach." Himura's eyes changed for a second to a golden color at the word 'Manslayer' but no one noticed.  "But that is what the Dragon Slayers are.  Maybe now you feel a little more informed."

"Yes, thank you Dr. Genzi for telling me this." Himura replied.

"So dear did you come to town to get supplies?" Ms. Genzi asked

"No, I did not. I came to get some herbs from you actually for a lady in town that I found sick the other day."  Himura replied, picking up the herbs needed. And paying with the little money she had.

"No, No, Dear.  Keep your money, you are like family to us since we found you six months ago and nursed you back to health." Ms. Genzi said refusing the money.  Dr. Genzi stood behind her nodding his head n agreement.

Himura sighed knowing she can't force the money on them.  "Arigato. Well if you excuse me I have to go to give this to the lady I found before her condition worsens and I have to bring her to you Dr. Genzi.  I promise to talk to you before I leave today, that I do." She said and walked off to the other side of the town.

/~~\

Himura had just left the place where she took the herbs, and was now walking the streets of this large Zaibach town.  People all over were out enjoying the festivities.  There were people playing instruments on the side of the streets, kids playing games, adults making bets on who would win in the fights happening in the stadium. Himura at that moment was walking on the outside of the tall stadium going back to the market. She was also in deep thought about what Dr. Genzi said before. The word 'Manslayer' triggered many memories of her past.  Even though she was only 17 she knew what a true manslayer was. '_The Bakumatsu, I wonder if I will ever return to that.  How is it going without me? Being here is softening me, what would the Ishinshisi think if they saw their hitokiri acting the way I am.'  Himura thought, her eyes flashing gold twice during that._

Then a hand came out and grabbed her arm. "Hey, I think I found someone to replace that guy!" The man that had grabbed Himura said.  Himura found herself being pulled into the back side of the stadium. A large room opened up to show many men chatting, stretching, and warming up with weapons.  Himura found herself dragged to a desk before she could even say a word.  The guy let go of her and faced her.  

"Hey, I am Bunjiro, look see that guy over there?" He pointed to a guy that lay knocked out on the floor. "He is supposed to fight in, shit, a few minutes.  But was stupid enough to get in a small fight with that big guy way over there." Not bothering to point anyone out, for they were all big. "And we need some guy to go out and fight.  I saw you had a sword.  I don't care if you can use it or not, for we don't expect you to win. Everyone else has matches to get ready for and Lord Dilandau will be pissed if someone is not out there, shit." Some trumpets could be heard alone with some battle drums, "Now."  He dragged her along another hall and punched her out into the center of the stadium.  "Sorry guy, but we need someone to fight, and unfortunately it's going to be you." The guy finished.

"Hey Benijiro, that kid stands no chance, what he's like five foot, he's going to be down in one hit from a Dragon Slayer."  The guy that used to be behind the desk said.

"Hey we needed someone to fight, it's only the first rounds, and the original guy would have lost anyway.  I don't want to put the kid's life in danger but it's him or us from Dilandau-sama.  And he does have a sword if he can't use it then he should not wear it." He said then went with the others to observe.

/~~\

Himura looked around.  She now found herself in the middle of a huge stadium with spectators all around.  A mixture of cheers and boos could be heard from them.  She looked in front of her and saw a man in blue and black armor with brown hair with a sword at his side. Also a man in semiformal wear stood in the middle of them.

Himura walked up to the men with a care free look.  The one is blue and black glared at him, angry about something. He then spoke to the one in the middle.  "Do I have to fight him; he'll be gone in one hit!" He complained.

"Rules state you fight whoever enters the arena.  You must fight him to either a knockout, death, or to a point when you have the other in a way that he can not defend himself. Clear?" The guy nodded. Himura listened and then fully understood what was happening.  Then the guy instructed the two to bow to a main box on the side of the arena.  Obviously a place where important people sat. Then he had them bow to each other.  Then he backed away before they finished the bow, for then the fight began.

When Himura came to a full stand again once she bowed.  Her facial fetchers changed dramatically.  A scowl now was on her lips, and her eyes shined a fierce amber color and were slightly narrowed.  The other guys eyes widened a bit at this change then went back to there fighting posture.

Then he drew his sword and charged Himura.  With god-like speed Himura avoided then appeared again behind him.  Then he changed directions and charged her again.  This time Himura charged at him with her incredible speed.  She simply avoided his strike.  When she passed him, the guy's eyes widened seeing his mistake.  Himura drew her sword from her side with the scabbard still on the blade and with incredible force hit the guy across the back making him fly forward and hit the ground hard and knocked out. Himura landed in a crouched position her sword arm straight with the scabbed on it still, held  behind her in the air. The crowed was silent. '_Probably in shock.__ Humph.' Himura thought.  Then she stood tall and walked towards the spot where she entered._

She saw the Bunjiro guy that brought her into this, and walked up to him with her eyes still blazing an amber color.  He stood there frozen in fear of her.  She grabbed the taller guy by the hair and dragged him to where the box was that she had to bow to. And threw her in front of her.

"This man had me fight unwillingly in this competition, because my opponent's original opponent was knocked out before this battle, so this baka grabbed me off the street to take his place so a Lord Dilandau would not kill him. As you saw I did not give my opponent the honor of me drawing my sword on him, I did that to save his life otherwise he would be dead right now.  I am a Hitokiri.  When I draw my sword it is to kill nothing else, something this baka did not know.  I would kill him myself but I have a place I am to be, so I leave him to you.  Plus I am sure me being female would disqualify me from this tournament, something else this baka looked over."  With that she began to walk away.

/~~\

Meanwhile inside the box.

"Dilandau was that not your first in command that just lost?" A General asked the red eyed solider.

"Yes." Dilandau growled. '_Incompetence from my slayers will not be tolerated. Miguel will pay for humiliating me.'  Dilandau thought.  Dilandau then watched in surprise as the redhead brought a man from the crowed over and threw him in front of him and the others in the box._

After her little speech Dilandau glared at the 'baka' that was left in front of him. So this humiliation was his fault--he would pay with his life for this. Then there was a slight beep in his ear.

"Dilandau, bring that girl to the Vione."

~~~~

References-

Sama - Can mean master, lord, or the speaker's Superior in terms of being a direct inferior/servant/rank in the military of the one being addressed. 

San - Connotes a politeness, and mild formality, like Ms. or Mr., usually applied with acquaintances, new or otherwise.

Dono - Much more formal than "san". It's also Ms. or Mr., but this can connote that the one speaking is inferior to the one being addressed but not directly under his/her command.

Hitokiri - Assassin/Manslayer

oro = Himura's way of showing she's surprised, confused, hurt or just plain clueless

arigato = thank you

baka = jerk, idiot  
  


hakama = a wide-legged pants worn by men

gi = man's tunic-like garment, worn with a hakama with the tails tucked in

Bakumatsu - Blood has been shed during the Bakumatsu (the Japanese Civil War) as the lords and samurai of Japan's most powerful clans fought to determine whether the Shogun or the Emperor would rule, whether Japan would peacefully open up to the west, how Japan would adapt as a newly opened society, and of course, which clans would lead the new Japan.

Credits-

Have you ever watched Rurouni Kenshin?  If you have you can defiantly see that my character Miss. Himura is allot like Kenshin Himura.  So I would like to put in a little disclaimer for Rurouni Kenshin.   For I got my character design from that anime.  But this story is no way meant to be a cross over or anything like that.   I am just using parts of that anime in my story.

Also I do not own Escaflowne, so I am putting in a disclaimer for Escaflowne.

A/N-

Thanks for reading and please review.  

Edited by- Tecera


	2. Part 2

**Hitokiri**

**By**

**TigerWolf**

**Part Two**

**~ Goodbye ~**

Last time:

After her little speech Dilandau glared at the baka that was left in front of him. So this humiliation was his fault--he would pay with his life for this. Then there was a slight beep in his ear.

"Dilandau, bring that girl to the Vione."

/~~\

Himura walked out of the stadium from where she came.  All along the people in the back stared at her and moved out of her way. '_Bunch of baka's!__  Thinking I am a man.'  She thought then slowly shook her head.  '__I am growing soft! I let them LIVE.  ~Demo, this is a land of peace it's not like where you came from .~ A Hitokiri is a Hitokiri! I can't live any other way.  I fool myself every day I stay here.  I should be back in the Bakumatsu fighting. I am unworthy of this place. This scar proves it.'  Himura thought while bringing a hand to the scar on her cheek, that ran from the side of her eye along her check to a little past her mouth.  _

Himura was now walking a rather empty market place.  Most of the people were at the tournament enjoying themselves.  "NEECHAN!!" All of a sudden Himura's legs were tackled, and she struggled to keep balance.

"Orooo."

"Neechan, we saw you in the arena.  Are you ok?"

"You really did bet up that Dragon Slayer."

"You're really amazing"

"Will you play with us right now?"

Himura looked down to see two little girls hugging her legs.  Both with wide brown eyes and brown hair.  The younger one wore two pigtails on the side of her head that held her short hair and wearing a blue dress.  The older one had two braids that held her longer hair and a light yellow dress.  All of Himura's futures softened when she saw them. She bent down to there level to talk to them, her purple eyes shinning at them happily.

"Ayame-san and Suzume-san, it's nice to see you again. And yes I am fine. As for playing I have to talk to your grandfather first.  Then we will play, that we will. Ok?"

"Do you promise?" They both yelled in unison.  Himura shock her head yes.  Then she looked over them to see Dr. Genzi looking down at them with soft features.

"You have been around for only six months and since the first day you met them they have been calling you there big sister, kids truly are a good judge of character." Dr. Genzi said.

"I believe its more that they are innocent and don't understand the bad that can lie in people's hearts."  Himura said back, with a rather sad face.

"I know my granddaughters, yes they are innocent, but that allows them to see the good in all people, instead of the appearances we see."  Himura's eyes widened a little then dropped in defeat.  There was no arguing with him.  Ayame and Suzume in the meantime had ventured off with Mrs. Genzi to play a bit down the street for them.

"We saw you in the stadium.  You never told us you were a Hitokiri." Dr. Genzi began. "I wanted to tell you its ok, we don't care about your past, you're a good person as we see and you are still always welcome."  Himura downcast her eyes at that statement for she did not think she was worthy of this kindness.  Ever since she arrived at there doorstep almost at death, they took her in and healed her.  They taught her about kindness once again.  In the Bakumatsu, it was fend for yourself, rely on no one but yourself, you never knew if you would wake up again the next day.  And here this elderly couple and there granddaughters showed her so much kindness.  Never once did they ask about her past of the injuries she had or why she carried a sword.  And now that they know of her being a Hitokiri they still did not run form her.  Himura stiffened when she felt the man hug her. Then relaxed.

"Ooohhh, how sweet.  I hope I am not interrupting anything here."  A man said.  Himura pulled away and looked down the street.  There stood a man in red and black armor.  He had silver hair and red eyes; he looked to be about twenty or so, and was very handsome.  Behind him stood four men in blue and black armor, one she recognized as the one she fought, she noticed the bruise now forming on his cheek.

"Can I help you?" Himura asked politely.

"Yes, you can. I am Dilandau Albatou of the Dragon Slayers. You will be accompanying us back to the capital." The one in red stated.

"May I ask why Dilandau-sama, and are you sure you have the right person?" Himura asked with a smile on her face.

'_What is up with this stupid act she is putting on?' Dilandau thought, '__To think she defeated my Slayer.  But there is something different about her now, her eyes that's what.'  "Yes I have the right person.  And Folken-sama wishes to speak with you.  He thinks maybe a weak female like you might be of use to Zaibach." Dilandau thought._

'_Weak! That bastard.  I should kill him for that. ~No you can't Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan are watching, they see the good in you don't spoil that, they're too young~' Himura growled inwardly at the thought.  "I am sorry, but I have no intention of joining the Zaibach army, that I don't." Himura said with a smile._

"I am not asking you to come with me, you **are coming with me.  Say your goodbyes quickly." Dilandau bit back.  During the conversation two of the blue armored ones got closer to the little girls and Mrs. Genzi.**

"NO! You are not taking our Neechan!" Both Ayame and Suzume yelled and latched onto Himura's legs. Himura bent down to hug them.

"I am sorry Dilandau-sama; Himura-san will not be joining you.  Please leave before you extend your welcome." Dr. Genzi spoke out bravely. 

"She will be joining us."  Dilandau bit back then looked in Himura's direction. "I suggest you come before blood is spilled."  He noticed her stiffen and whisper to the girls. They ran to Mrs. Genzi.  She stood up slowly with her back slightly facing him.  Her red hair that was not held back hid her face, but Dilandau could fell a difference in her ki. She turned her head to look at him.  Her eyes glowing amber, glaring at Dilandau. '_Finally,  she gets serious. No more polite whatever girl.' Dilandau thought._

Himura looked at the other four soldiers. One drew a sword and held it to Dr. Genzi's neck and two were in arm's reach of the girls. "Harm them in any way and you will be killed.  Order them away and I will go with you." Himura said in a dangerous voice. "You have my word."

Dilandau nodded and the soldiers went back to his side. He gestured for her to follow.  Himura started to follow.

"Niichan!!! Don't go!"  Two small voices yelled.  Himura stopped and stiffened.

She turned towards them, all signs of the Hitokiri gone.  Purple eyes looking gently back at them.  She waved at them, and said, "Don't worry Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan. I will be back, that I will.  Take care of your grandparents for me. And don't forget what I said." And with that she walked off.  

~~~~~

Reference-

Neechan- Big sister 

Chan - Connotes familiarity. Used between friends, usually among girls. Girls can also address men this way, but then they would have to have a very personal relationship with the man, like a boyfriend, or a cousin, or a friend since childhood, or a brother, etc

Ki - Life force, aura, chi. It's spiritual. (be explained more latter)

Credits-

I don't own _Escaflowne or __Rurouni __Kenshin._

A/N

Thanks for the reviews I pane to post rather often.  And because of that I am not getting this edited.  And I forgot to worn you people that I am a horrible speller and my grammar can be very poor.

Also I am going to request you people for a little **help.  It you haven't noticed my main character is named Miss Himura.  She has no first name yet, and is just going by her last name so far, for I have not let any other name be mentioned. But I can't think of a first name, for the life of me.  If you have any girl Japanese names you think would fit her, can you please leave it in a review? Thanks.**

Last thing this is an A/U fiction.  I just now relies that's the way things are going to be.  I am going to making the Escaflowne characters a bit older, like 19-20, Himura being 17.  Also the slayers fighting skills will be better especially Dilandau's.  This is because in Rurouni Kenshin and Dragon Slayers would be easily defeated, especially Dilandau by Kenshin. (No offence to you D/S fans or Dilandau fan's because I am one of them)   And because Himura is supposed to be a girl Kenshin basically I need to bust the Dragon Slayers fighting abilities along with every one else's.   So there's that little talk for you.

Lastly Thank You!  And Please Review!

Edited by- Tecera


	3. Part 3

**Hitokiri**

**By**

**TigerWolf**

**Part Three**

**~ Meeting ~**

Last Time:

Dilandau nodded and the soldiers went back to his side. He gestured for her to follow.  Himura started to follow.

"Neechan!!! Don't go!"  Two small voices yelled.  Himura stopped and stiffened.

She turned towards them, all signs of the Hitokiri gone.  Purple eyes looking gently back at them.  She waved at them, and said, "Don't worry Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan. I will be back, that I will.  Take care of your grandparents for me." And with that she walked off.  

/~~\

Himura walked behind the soldiers staring at there backs.  Not a word had been spoken and Himura preferred it that way.  Every steep she took her newly adaptive polite self started to melt away.  This was a matter of survival now; they wanted something from her, probably what everyone wanted from her, her fighting abilities working for them.  But now there was only one problem she had… '_Liabilities.__  I should not have let the Genzis befriend me.  I now have their lives to think about and they can now be used agaist me in blackmail. ~ Relax, you told the little ones what to do. ~'_

Flashback:

"NO! You are not taking our Neechan!" Both Ayame and Suzume yelled and latched onto Himura's legs. Himura bent down to hug them.

"I am sorry Dilandau-sama; Himura-san will not be joining you. Please leave before you extend your welcome." Dr. Genzi spoke out bravely. 

"She will be joining us." Dilandau bit back then looked in Himura's direction. "I suggest you come before blood is spilled." 

"Ayame-chan, Suzume-chan.  Go back over to your Grandmother.  When I leave tell them to leave this town, and find another home.  It's for your safety.  Do you understand?" Himura whispered to them.  They nodded yes, and went to Mrs. Genzi.

End Flashback

_'~See they will be fine, Zaibach won't be able to find them. ~ Zaibach better not be able to, for it would mean their death.  Himura the Battousai is not softening enough to allow civilians to hold me back. ~Would you listen to yourself! Those people took care of you, accepted you for who you are and this is how you repay them? ~ It's not like I asked them to. They might have been kind but that is their fault, they subjected themselves to the danger of befriending me. ~But you did not tell them who you are, they did not know.  If they die it is your fault. ~ So what? I am a Hitokiri, I have much blood on my hands. ~But they are innocents unlike the rest. ~' Himura's mind-battle ended with that._

Dilandau looked back at the girl that he was to bring back to see Folken-sama. Her hair covered all her facial features so he could not tell what her mood was. '_There is something about this girl. She's so different.  Beautiful yes, what? Wait. Beautiful, where did that come from?'  Dilandau looked the girl over, she was definitely not ugly.  And how that man in the stadium could mistake her for a man he could not tell.  For even though by the looks of it she bound her chest, her curves still showed through the clothing she wore.  '__Fine, beautiful, but that is misleading.  For even though the rose is beautiful to look at and to smell, once you reach for it, it will harm you with its thorns if one is not careful.  And some even kill you with poison.'  Dilandau smirked at his thoughts and partially the girl._

/~~\

The Dragon Slayers brought Himura to a floating fortress called the Vione, there Folken-sama waited for them.  Himura was amazed inwardly at this technology.  She had never seen anything like it before, but still preferred simpler living.  Right now she sat in the corner of a room that she was to wait in until Folken-sama was ready to see her.  She was sitting on the cold floor in the darkest corner that was farthest from the door.  Her sword leaned agaist her shoulder and arm draped over it.

The door opened and a Dragon Slayer entered.  He motioned for her to fallow him.  They walked down a fairly well lighten hall way, at the end was a huge set of doors.  He opened the door for her to enter first then followed behind.  Himura walked into a huge room with torch-like lights that lined the walls.  At the end of the room a throne sat with Dilandau sitting in it. To his right, a statue of a lion sat that held his sword. To his left a tall man with blue hair and a long black cloak stood.  On both sides of a red carpet that led to the throne, Dragon Slayers stood in attention.

Himura walked down the carpet to the stairs that led up to the throne.  Her eyes stayed fixed on what was ahead. A serious face was put on, but still violet eyes stared forward.  She stopped a few feet from the stairs and Dilandau and Himura just stood there and stared at one another, neither breaking the silence in the room.  The man in the black cloak spoke.

"Welcome to the Vione.  I am Lord Folken de Fanel, a Strategos of Zaibach.  I have asked you here for questioning.  What is your name, what are your reasons for being in Zaibach, and where you are from originally." He asked.

"Well, quite honestly this may be a little hard to believe but I swear I tell the truth, that I do.   I was brought to Zaibach six months ago in the middle of a battle with Saito Hajime leader of the 3rd squad of the Shinsengumi.  I suffered some major to minor words during the battle due to a…distraction." Himura eyes flashed golden and an irritated look crossed her face for a second.  "I took refuge in a temple.  I remember collapsing from blood loss and wishing that I could have stopped the suffering that I intended to do before I died.  Then I saw a bright light. The next thing I remember is waking up and finding my wounds being tended to.  Later I found I was no longer in Kyoto, but in a country called Zaibach on a world where two moons hung in the sky, that I did.  Now I just live as peaceful of a life a Hitokiri can live, and wonder what my absence in costing in the war."

"I see, so you are not from this world, you are from the Mystic Moon are you not?"  Folken-sama asked.

"I do not know, it's not like one can look at one's world."

"That is a good point.  Is your world called earth?" Folken-sama asked.  Himura nodded. "Then you are from the Mystic Moon.  Now tell me what is your name and what was your purpose in the war you talked about?"

"I am…"

~~~~~

References-

Well I don't think I used any new Japanese words.  Shinsengumi and Battousai will be explained in the next chap. or chap's to follow.  For they are titles and or names.

Credits-

I put in a disclaimer for Escaflowne and Rurouni Kenshin.

A/N-

So you guys liking this so far??  If you have any request in what you would like to see in the story like romance, fights, more explanations.  (don't' worry those are coming, this is supposed to be a bit of a mystery you know)  Please tell, and I will see if I can work it in.

And oh yeah if you have thought of a name please tell me, there was a reason why I left it where I did. ^_^ 

Thank you for reading.  And please review!

Edited by- Tecera


	4. Part 4

**Hitokiri**

**By**

**TigerWolf**

**Part Four**

**~ Much to a Name ~**

Last time:

"That is a good point.  Is your world called earth?" Folken-sama asked.  Himura nodded. "Then you are from the Mystic Moon.  Now tell me what is your name and what was your purpose in the war you talked about?"

"I am…"

/~~\

"Also what was your war about?" Folken added. Himura glared at him for a second for interrupting her.

"I am Kensha Himura the Battousai.  At the age of fourteen I left my master so a new era could be born which will allow the people to live in peace, if that meant taking lives that may fall victim to my blood-stained sword then I would do so. And so I was designated as a Hitokiri for the Ishinshishi.  It had been nearly six months since I became a Hitokiri, and during this time period I had assassinated so many Shogunate, (our enemy) members that the scent of blood can not be erased from my senses. During this time I was given the name of Battousai which literally translates to 'the sword-drawing man slayer'. A less literal translation would be 'the sword-drawing master assassin.'

"While conducting a secret meeting at Ikeda Inn, the Ishinshishi were attacked by the man called "Mibu's Wolf" and the Shinsengumi, our enemy. One of the bodyguards was among the few that could escape. He rushed back to report the news to Iidzuka and me. He told us that almost everyone was dead and that Master Katsura Kogoro barely managed to escape but his whereabouts were unknown at the moment. But there was definitely a traitor among us who was leaking out our plans. Overcome with rage, I started to head out but Iidzuka held me back. Trying to calm me down, he told me that it was already too late and 3,000 Shogunate soldiers had already been deployed. Rushing out there would only make the Ishin's position much worse than it already has become. 

"Although my many comrades and I fought a bold and courageous battle, the outcome of the battle could not be reversed. In one day, the Choshu Ishinshishi army suffered the loss of nearly 400 soldiers while the Shogunates lose only 60. The fires of war devoured 28,000 civilian homes, leaving many victims stranded with no refuge from the chaos. Later Master Katsura Korogo contacted me. He left his last instructions to me before he went into hiding. He tells me since Kohagi Inn had burned to the ground he has prepared a peasant's house on the outskirts of Kyoto for me to live in. Until he could decide on the next plan of action, I was to remain hidden in the countryside and Iidzuka would be sent to contact me when the time was appropriate. 

"I waited for six months in those mountains living as a simple peasant girl.  I had a lot of time to think.  I believed that the new era could be accomplished with the power wielded through the sword of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, my fighting style. However, the reality was not so. No matter how much blood was shed, the succession of the new era did not get any closer. I was just killing...killing...killing..., until the scent of blood started to haunt my guilty conscience.

"Then Kogoro appeared at the entrance of my house. The traitor had been discovered and Shishio Makoto has already been ordered to assassinate him. Kogoro continues to tell me that Shishio will be taking over my role as Hitokiri, because I was needed in Kyoto to protect the Ishinshishi members that are in prosecution by the Shinsengumi. The Ishinshishi needed me on the front lines of battle to lead the "sword squad."

"If I were to give up my sword now, then the lives of all the people I had taken before would be in vain.  So I would continue to fight to build a new era. 

"Later in Kyoto, the Shinsengumi trapped an Ishinshishi in a dark alleyway. From the shadows, I stepped out and warned the men to retreat and I would spare their lives. The Shinsengumi members saw the scar and red hair. They realized that the man standing before them was Hitokiri Battousai. From behind them, Saito Hajime who was Mibu's Wolf stepped forth and drew his katana, preparing to meet my challenge. That's where my knowledge ends, for that was the fight in which I was taken in."

Kensha looked around and took a deep breath. '_That was a long explanation.  I almost slipped up in it too, I for sure told more information then intended, but it's not like they can tell the Shinsengumi members.'  She looked around at the faces the people in the room held. Some of the Dragon Slayers stared at her with slightly wider eyes, and Dilandau sat on his throne with a serious face.  He had stopped drinking his wine a long time before and stopped smirking.  Folken just stared at her with a poker face. '__I guess they did not really believe me when I said I was a Hitokiri.  A person younger then them has seen more blood then they could imagine on them, I would assume, and then a girl to top it off. I could laugh, but its not like there view of girls is any different then my people.  I was the only girl Hitokiri after all.'_

"And what about that scar on your cheek, what is the story behind that." Folken asked.

"That I am afraid is my personal life, and I am not inclined to tell you about that, that I am not." Kensha replied rather sternly.  Folken-sama's eyes narrowed at that statement but he let it be.

"Kensha Himura, I take it you do not know the present threats that lie on this planet.  A war has broken out on this world with two sides. Zaibach plays a major role in this war fighting for the end of all wars and violence, fighting for a time when there will be no war.  And we would like you to help us bring peace to this world, to fulfill my dream and the empires, by fighting against the alliance of Fanelia, Austria, and Fread.  Will you help us end all war and put all people of Gaea at peace?" Folken asked. through his little speech his emotions came out and showed how much he really did believe in this.

Kensha blinked once and look down contemplating his words when Folken added, "Zaibach has the most advanced technology, and we even can predict the future and will be eventually be able to alter fate. We have also been trying to figure out how to bring a pillar of light to our control.  And that light is your way home--if you help Zaibach we will do all we can to return you back to your world."

/~~\

Disclaimer- I don't own Escaflowne or Rurouni Kenshin

Next if you are a Kenshin fan you recognize that history.  I wrote that out myself from my knowledge and I purposely changed and or left out things, you know what I mean. Cause after all this is not really a R/K fic, now is it?

A/N-

So I choice a name, yeah I just modified 'Kenshin' to 'Kensha' but we needed a name!!  Anyway, thanks for the encouragement, and I hope you liked that history. Sorry for my spelling but I do know the jap. words are right. ^_^ Please Review

Edited by- Tecera 


	5. Part 5

**Hitokiri**

**By**

**TigerWolf**

**Part Five**

**~ For Whom to Fight ~**

Last time:

Kensha blinked once and looked down, contemplating his words when Folken added, "Zaibach has the most advanced technology. We even can predict the future and will eventually be able to alter fate.  We have also been trying to figure out how to bring a pillar of light to our control.  And that light is your way home--if you help Zaibach we will do all we can to return you back to your world."

/~~\

Kensha looked at Folken. His hand was extended like it was an offering, his face set in an unreadable mask.  Her eyes traveled to Dilandau, he sat lazily on his throne, his hand stroking his face lightly and his face set in stone waiting for the answer.

"What if I choose not to fight for you?"  Kensha replied.

"You shall be kept prisoner, for you are too great of an asset to let you wander. You could land in the enemie's forces instead of ours."  Folken paused to watch the look of hatred flash across her face, and as her eyes turned amber in color. "And then to help you persuade you to fight with us, the old doctor in the city and his family may be used as leverage."

Kensha's face was now set in a scowl and here eyes were burning golden.  '_Her red hair that falls all over her face and the golden light form her eyes makes her look like a fire deity.' Dilandau thought.  Dilandau watched her closely for now to him she resembled one of his favorite things, fire.  Then his eyes scanned his Slayers, all of them held there place and where ready if needed to control this fire deity, he inwardly smirked at that._

"Is Zaibach threatening me?" Kensha bit back, with a commanding voice.

"Yes."  Folken answered without hesitation.

Kensha drew her katana in one swift motion and before anyone in the room could react she had it to Falcon's neck.  The Dragon Slayers drew their swords at this action and prepared to follow any orders given.  Dilandau stood from his throne and took his sword from the mouth of the stone lion. Kensha spook in a dangerous hiss, "Folken-sama, I am **not a person to threaten.  You are to leave that family alone. I shall join you.  ****But, if you ever threaten me again, you ****will lose your life, understood?"**

Folken stared at the small girl that had caught him off guard so easily; a bead of sweet was on the side of his forehead. "Understood."  Folken replied calmly, despite any fear he may have had at that moment.   Kensha withdrew her sword form his neck.  Then hesitated, then in less then a second she put a gash across his metallic arm's hand, for it was reaching for a sword hidden in his cloak.  "Miguel, escort her to a room in the DS1 quadrant."

"Yes sir." One of the soldiers said that was dressed in black and blue armor.  He had brown hair down to his shoulders and it was kind of shaggy. Kensha stepped back a few paces then flicked her sword to rid it of Falcon's blood. She put her sword back in its scabbard, then turned to follow the Slayer. 

Once she was out of the room, Folken lifted his hand in front of his face.  The slash she gave was well placed. It was quite deep and if he did not get it treated soon he would lose use of his fingers for his tendons most likely needed to be minded.  Dilandau smirked out loud because of this. "Folken-sama, it looks like you are losing you ability to read people." Dilandau teased.  Folken ignored him and walked out of the room. 

/~~\

Kensha fallowed closely behind Miguel not saying a word. They passed a sign that said 'DS1' and then stopped at a room.  There was a panel with a key pad on the side of the door.  Miguel entered a code and the door slid open.  He allowed Kensha to enter first, when she entered the room she was meet by a very western looking room, at least to her standards.  It was far different from the futon and simple classical Japanese type of room she was accustomed too.

The room was rather large and held a large bed in the center that had dark blue blankets.  There was a desk and a nightstand, also a table that held a sword rack.  A closet and a bathing room were attached.  The room was very much full of open space and very simple.  Miguel walked over to the desk, took out a notepad and a pen and wrote down a code.  "The code to your room in on the desk, I would imagine someone will be by later to answer your questions.  If you will excuse me, Himura-san."  With that he left.

Kensha walked to the far end of the room to a huge window.  She looked out to see a forest passing beneath them and mountains in the distance along with storm clouds.  "Now to do something about this room. It could work, it is large enough almost." She mumbled to herself.  She went to the bed and stripped it of everything. She took the mattress off then went to the bed frame and found it folded over and was able to put it in the closet, for it only filled less then half of it. Then she put the mattress in the closet as well and slid it behind the bed.  She folded up the blankets and set the pillows on top and set them on a shelf in the closet.  She looked back at the now seemingly even larger room and admired the fact there still was no dust or dirt on the floor even where the bed was. 

Kensha went and sat down in the far corner of the room by the window. She leaned her sword on her shoulder and draped one arm over it with her hand on the hilt.  One of her legs was drawn up, her back was straight and her head leaned against the wall.  This is the way she rested, ready for action.  As an assassin you learn your life can be taken at anytime, and you should all ways have your guard up.  So Kensha adapted a way to sleep but to also stay on alert, a lesson you learn quickly when you where regarded as one of the best.  You also learned when you can rest you do, for you don't know when you could again.

/~~\

Dilandau walked down the halls of the Vione with Folken and two other people.  Dilandau was silently thinking that he liked this new girl, not too many people would rise an emotion from Folken, and manage to actually get away with threatening him back.  There was something about her, and it was interesting.  But in no way was he going to be shown up by this girl. He was planning to see exactly what this girl was made of.  He could already see that her attitude would be a problem, and that would be fixed.  When they reached her room he entered the code and the door slid open.  What met his eyes startled him a bit but did not show it.  He lowered his hand that held a dagger. It was aimed to hit between her eyes.  He entered the room and threw the dagger back at her form, she caught it and put it back in the folds of her gi. 

~~~~

I don't think there is really anything to explain this chap.  Please excuse any spelling and grammar mistakes, thanks. 

Disclaimer- I don't own Escaflowne

Edited by- Tecera


End file.
